


Caja de Chocolates

by clumsykitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Friendship, Love, M/M, Other, Stony - Freeform, Valentine - Freeform, friends - Freeform, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Una caja de chocolates con diferentes sabores de diferentes historias. Con motivo del día de San Valentín, el Amor y la Amistad.¡Feliz Día!





	

****

 

**CAJA DE CHOCOLATES**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel.

 _Parejas_ : Diversas. Ju, ju.

 _Derechos_ : Pfff, jajajajaja.

 _Advertencias_ : Pues son diferentes chocolates, habrá a quien no le guste uno. Hay de diferentes sabores. Con amor por este día de los amores y las amistades.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

  1. **Aguas Turbias – BuckyxTony**



Preparar algo juntos siempre tenía ese toque de diversión mezclado con la frustración, sobre todo cuando era turno de Bucky para hacer algo. A veces, mientras se encontraba haciendo algo en la cocina, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y simplemente se quedaba en blanco. Justo como en esos instantes en que se preguntó qué estaba haciendo frente a un tazón de metal con una mezcla que no pudo adivinar su contenido ni finalidad. Un par de brazos le rodearon desde su espalda, apretando su pecho con una voz amada que se asomó por encima de su hombro.

-¿Preparando cubierta para panquecitos, eh? Tú quieres que ruede.

Sonrió mirando el anillo de bodas en esa mano que le pertenecía al singular genio al que había dado sus votos, girando su rostro hacia él para robarle un beso corto.

-Ya no sé qué hacer. Lo he olvidado.

-Cariño, vives con un hombre que tiene una IA a su disposición. ¿Viernes?

-“ _Un cuarto de queso crema es lo último que necesita, Sargento Barnes_.”

-Antoshka -rió besando su frente con un suspiro- ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Con amor -fue la respuesta del millonario- Y unas cámaras de seguridad.

 

 

 

  1. **Bellum – StevexTony**



El aroma cargado del vino derramándose sobre la mesa de madera fina llegó al olfato de Steven pero el Rey del Sur poco hizo caso al escándalo de la bandeja rebotando contra la alfombra o sus ropas manchándose de la comida saliendo disparada de los platos. Se encontraba demasiado concentrado en los labios que había usurpado para dejar tan exquisito manjar por unos platillos que cualquier otro día sus cocineros podían preparar para él. Sus manos aferraron con fuerza las mejillas de Anthony, su cuerpo no dio tregua al contrario, siendo una barrera entre la pared cuyo tapiz amenazaba con caer por sus jaloneos y la libertad hacia la recámara donde el Príncipe del Norte solía escabullirse apenas tuviese oportunidad. Tenía decidido aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad que la Estrella de Cinco Puntas le había dejado caer con aquel Lobo de Hierro tan indomable como exquisito.

Su período de gracia terminó al sentir la rodilla golpear su entrepierna, alejándolo de golpe del castaño que rugió empujándole contra la mesa que apenas si había conseguido mantenerse en pie luego de su forcejeo, terminando rodando con una descompostura en su fina madera por el peso del rey cayendo pesadamente con un bufido, sobándose adolorido con una mirada de reproche pero también de deseo. El joven Stark entrecerró sus ojos con sus dientes mostrándose cual lobo que era, gesto que transmutó rápidamente en una sonrisa torva antes de lanzarse contra Roggers y ser esta vez él quien dominara el beso. Una acción que el rubio no tuvo empacho en obedecer fielmente como si el mundo fuese a terminar en ese mismo instante.

 

 

 

  1. **Blume – StevexTony**



Era una extraña sensación, por un lado sus instintos educados bajo años de independencia y lucha por mantenerse arriba de cuanto Alfa se le atravesara en el camino, por el otro, ese deseo innato de sonreír cual idiota a causa del aroma inconfundible, irresistible de su amado capitán y corresponder con sus propias feromonas, haciéndole saber que estaba a salvo, tranquilamente esperándole en la recámara luego de que Rogers se marchara a una misión y él se quedara con la mitad de su Manada resguardándole como si fuese Rapunzel misma. Consentido al mismo tiempo que protegido, no tuvo mucho tiempo para malos pensamientos, contando las horas y los minutos en que su Alfa tardó en subir por el elevador, anunciándose con ese dominio propio de su clase.

-¿Podrías calmarte un poco? -se quejó Clint- Estoy a punto de pedirle a Natasha que veamos el maratón de Bridget Jones.

-Lárgate lejos, entonces.

-Whoa, calma tus impulsos, Omega.

Tony solamente sacó su lengua, estirándose sobre su cama, una enorme sonrisa afloró en su rostro al escuchar los pasos marciales de Steve, esa esencia buscándole. Mientras Clint huía lo más rápido posible antes de ser atrapado por el bueno humor y lo que llamaba “el efecto unicornio de colores”, él estiró sus brazos hacia su Alfa quien corrió hacia él, besando sus labios con suavidad, su frente, cada uno de sus párpados como sus mejillas que acarició antes de bajar una mano hacia ese vientre redondo, depositando un paternal beso.

-Les extrañé.

 

 

 

  1. **Canción para Peter – Steve &Peter**



-¿Esto va aquí?

-Ujum…

-¿Y esto acá?

-Sip.

-¿Para qué?

Peter abrió muy grandes sus ojos porque era una ofensa enorme así como el Cañón del Colorado que su padre no supiera porqué era tan importante que la armadura del Súper Guerrero Cósmico estuviera completa. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabía! Y por todo el mundo, Peter se refería a su familia.

-¡Paaaaapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Hey, solamente pregunté.

-Sí Yori no tiene su armadura, el Señor del Mal puede atacarlo y entonces le roba sus gemas mágicas y entonces todos los animalitos del bosque estarían en peligro.

-Oh, ya, entiendo. Bueno, ¿no vamos a permitir que tal desgracia suceda?

-No sé, papi dice que tu cabeza no funciona muy bien porque tienes todavía cubitos de hielo atorados ahí dentro -Peter meneó su cabeza como si pudiera verlos entre los rubios cabellos de Steve.

-Tony…

-¿Te duelen, papá?

-¿Qué?

-Los cubitos.

-… ¿qué tal si terminamos de vestir a Tori?

-¡Ay, es Yoooriiiii!

 

 

 

  1. **Hermandad de los Lobos – LarsxTony**



Tony abrió sus ojos con un jadeo ahogado, prácticamente sentándose de un solo movimiento sobre la cama, llevándose una mano al pecho. Sudaba frío, temblando de pies a cabeza mirando alrededor de aquella recámara a oscuras. Unos brazos fuertes le rodearon de inmediato, con un aroma de Alfa calmando a su aterrado Omega.

-Estás a salvo, estás a salvo. Nadie va a lastimarte.

Pasó saliva, escuchando las instrucciones de cómo respirar pausadamente hasta que el ataque de pánico se esfumó, quedando solamente un cansancio físico como mental. Dejó que Lars le llevara su pecho, sobando sus brazos y meciéndole lentamente como un niño en el regazo de su madre. Lentamente fue recordando donde estaba, con quién y todo lo que había sucedido hasta terminar ahí, dentro de la Hermandad.

-¿Mejor?

-… s-sólo fue una pesadilla.

-No importa. Son cosas que no debes pasar solo. Ni Peter.

-Creí que lo merecíamos por todo lo que hice.

-Ojo por ojo y todos nos quedaremos ciegos, dijo Gandhi.

Tony rió negando, bien escondido entre el cuello del Alfa y su pecho fornido. -Okay.

-Sabes bien que primero correrá la sangre de quien trate de tocar a mi Manada.

-Lo sé, Alfa.

-Entonces nada debes temer. Aquí puedes vivir en paz. Lo demás, déjamelo a mí.

 

 

 

  1. **Luces de la Ciudad – BrianxBucky**



Era una historia peculiar puesto que ellos dos no comenzaron siquiera como conocidos, sino eran perfectos enemigos, uno por ser el pretendiente de la pareja del otro. Así que lo primero que intercambiaron fueron golpes. Después maldiciones salpicadas de insultos menos atinados que sus puñetazos enterrándose en sus mandíbulas o intentando romperles los dientes. Quizá fue cosa del destino o bien una maña del rey de Wakanda que estuvieran en la misma habitación esperando a que los medicamentos y los hielos surtieran efecto en sus adoloridos cuerpos. Bucky le preguntó en broma si los ingleses eran tan orgullosos y el capitán le preguntó si los hombres de Brooklyn eran tan corrientes. Pudieron volver a las golpizas, pero optaron por echarse a reír.

Cuando se recuperaron, también lo hicieron sus enfados, entonces volvieron a un momento de tensión al provocarse mutuamente. Luego un día Bucky tuvo un ataque de ansiedad que solamente el capitán inglés pudo controlar porque había tenido compañeros con padecimientos similares. Así que tuvo las palabras exactas para lo que Barnes necesitaba escuchar en esos precisos momentos. Cosa que no olvidaría con el paso de los días, ni tampoco el rubio hasta que un día le fue informado a T’Challa de la charla vespertina en uno de los jardines del complejo con ellos dos como interlocutores. No se volvieron a ver sino hasta mucho después, esta vez los insultos ya no eran tan agresivos, tenían más dosis de sarcasmo que de otra cosa.

Un baile, una invitación al billar que terminó en un bar karaoke fue el siguiente paso que dejó a todos sorprendidos, menos a ellos. Brian hizo la broma de pedirle el permiso a Steve Rogers para formalizar su relación con su mejor amigo, cosa que le gano unas buenas tacleadas más tarde cuando entrenó con Bucky. Poco después, Stark estaba muy entretenido organizando una cena en honor a la nueva pareja internacional como le llamó, dándole un loco nombre: The EnglishWinter. Ambos le dedicaron una mirada al millonario, más celebraron de todas maneras. Después de todo, estaban más que complacidos con la atención a su relación tan singular. Pero ya lo había dicho el pequeño Peter, hay luces por todos lados, pero solamente aquella que es para uno se convierte en una estrella especial.

 

 

 

  1. **Partes de un Libro – StevexTony**



_“¿Mi tierra?_  
_Mi tierra eres tú._  
  
_¿Mi gente?_  
_Mi gente eres tú._  
  
_El destierro y la muerte_  
_para mi están adonde_  
_no estés tú._  
  
_¿Y mi vida?_  
_Dime, mi vida,_  
_¿qué es, si no eres tú?”_

 

Steve sonrió al no escuchar sonido alguno proveniente de Anthony, en clara señal de que aquellas letras leídas de sus propios dedos sobre el libro en Braille habían tenido el efecto deseado en su autonombrado esposo. Siempre le sorprendía con nuevos autores en una apuesta de besos por cada nombre que su ex bibliotecario de Brooklyn no conociera. Era divertido verlo quedarse callado, en buena parte por perder la apuesta, pero también porque el rubio siempre buscaba aquellas palabras que tenían un significado muy particular entre ellos. Como las que acababa de pronunciar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Puedes decirme de quién es, amor?

-… Machado. Es literatura hispana.

-Sí, pero no es él.

-¿Martí?

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que jamás escribió así. ¿Te das por vencido?

-…

-¿Anthony?

-Está bien. No lo sé.

-Luis Cernuda.

-¿Eh? Vaya, realmente no había escuchado su nombre. Comienzo a sospechar que estás pagándole a gente extraña para escribir por ti, Steven.

-Calla y usa mejor esos labios para darme mi recompensa.

 

 

 

  1. **Lux Aeterna – BuckyxTony**



Bucky reconocía que, entre tantos Omegas, era difícil prestarle atención a uno solo de ellos cuando siempre estaban activos en la colonia, yendo de un lado para el otro en sus diversas actividades, enseñando a los novatos, compartiendo con los más experimentados. Pero de alguna manera que ya no le resultaba tan misteriosa, Tony se las arreglaba para que siempre tuviera un espacio en su apretado itinerario de líder rebelde, terminando por la razón menos pensaba dentro de aquel taller que el muy avispado Omega se había adjudicado, adaptándolo a sus necesidades con una velocidad que le hizo pensar al Alfa sobre lo que haría si les dieran rienda suelta a sus caprichos.

-¿Qué estamos viendo? -preguntó no muy seguro.

-Es una prueba de resistencia.

-¿Mi paciencia o el metal allá enfrente?

-¡James! -le amonestó Tony, riendo cantarín señalando al maniquí que habría de soportar tal prueba- Encontré en los basureros…

-Tony…

-Espera, encontré en los basureros estos trozos de metal que tiraron al no poder moldearlos.

-¿Ajá?

-Pues encontré la forma.

-¿Por eso explotaste medio taller hace un par de días?

-… como iba diciendo, es que se trata de controlar su flexibilidad no de amalgamarlo. Te mostraré.

-Y luego iremos a comer, ese plato que veo allá tiene más de un día, abandonado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tiene una granja de bichitos encima.

-Oh… en mi defensa diré que jamás me han gustado los vegetales.

-Por eso eres tan pequeñito.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Oh, oh, peligro, peligro, un Omega está enojado.

 

 

 

  1. **Owachy – Carol &Steve**



-¿Por qué siempre vienen a ocultarse al gimnasio cuando algo les ocurre?

-Carol…

Ella rodó sus ojos, cruzando sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia la plancha donde estaba sentado Steve, desenredando las vendas de sus manos con una mirada pensativa. Se notaba que había descargado su preocupación contra los sacos de boxeo que, para variar, estaban rotos con su contenido esparcido no muy lejos de él. La capitana se sentó, arqueando una ceja al ver el semblante taciturno del rubio quien tomó aire, al fin viéndole a los ojos.

-¿Has llegado a pensar qué sucedería si perdieras tus poderes?

-Lo pienso todo el tiempo.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Estás preocupado luego de que Montana te mostró cuan fácil es arrancarte el poder de ese suero, verdad?

-… yo…

-Rogers, ¿por qué te angustia el tema? Si vuelves a ser el alfeñique de los años 30, nada cambiará.

-De alguna manera tus palabras no me hacen mucho bien.

-Bien, lo diré de otra forma. Siempre pienso en ello, porque me ha costado mucho ser lo que soy y tener lo que tengo. Pero también recuerdo algo.

-¿Qué?

-Todos nosotros no somos héroes porque tengamos un poder sobrehumano. Claro que es una ventaja, una distinción. Pero eso no es lo que está definiéndonos. Si mal no recuerdo, se te dijo que más que ser el mejor soldado, debías ser un hombre de buen corazón.

-Sí, el Doctor Erskine  me lo dijo.

-Ahí lo tienes -Carol sonrió, palmeando la espalda de Steve- Eres un gran hombre, capitán, pero no por estos músculos, sino por lo que llevas en el alma y esa no necesita de la perfección para sobresalir, ni para hacer la diferencia.

-¿Eso es lo que te ha enseñado Montana?

-No, lo aprendí por mí misma… gracias a Zorro del Cielo.

-Que astuto.

-Es un zorrito mágico. Le corresponde guiar y a nosotros aprender. ¿Mejor?

-Gracias, Carol.

-¿Qué tal si nos ponemos los guantes de boxeo y termino de sacarte de tus dudas?

 

 

 

  1. **Penumbra – IngerxBucky**



Había momentos en que Ernst podía decir con precisión cuando había alcanzado su objetivo luego de tanto tiempo luchando porque se al fin sucediera. Muchas veces le tomaba por sorpresa, más en la situación de sus dos hijos adoptivos la premonición era más bien un juego de niños. Aunque no eran situaciones agradables. Lo podía decir por la forma en que la garra de Inger tomó el cuello de James, levantándolo del suelo para estamparlo contra el árbol más próximo, mostrándole sus colmillos en clara actitud agresiva más no ofensiva. La otra garra solamente se había hecho puño y el otro Alfa simplemente estaba relajado con el cuerpo suelto pese a la forma en que estaba siendo sujeto. Para los amantes del comportamiento Alfa, sería toda una escena a grabar para la posteridad.

Para Inger era una de sus catarsis.

-¡NO NECESITO QUE ME PROTEJAS! ¡NO NECESITO NADA DE TI, ESTÚPIDO SOLDADO! ¡PUEDO CUIDARME SOLA!

El silencio de James aumentó la frustración en su joven pupila, Ernst suspiró hondo, apoyando una mano sobre la valla que dividía al bosque de su casa, observando a lo lejos a ese par. Se debatió entre hablar y romper la tensión o simplemente dejar que las cosas tomaran el curso que tenían que tomar. Decidiéndose por lo segundo, esperó paciente a que Inger soltara al sargento, maldiciendo en cuanto idioma sabía con los ojos rozados. James se levantó del suelo a donde había caído y le abrazó por segunda vez. Ella ya no atacó como en la primera ocasión, le dio unos cuantos puñetazos en sus costados antes de aferrarse a él con un llanto desgarrador.

Al día siguiente, Inger se marchó.

 

 

 

  1. **Viento debajo de mis alas – Natasha &Tony**



-No, no lo voy a hacer.

-Tony…

-Nat…

-Vamos, no te cuesta nada, además, estás ayudando a Steve. Recuerda que la sensibilidad de sus alas se vio alterada por el suero y luego todos esos años en el hielo.

-Eso no es como Clint lo dijo.

-“Hay que derretir el hielo en los pantalones del Capitán”, sí, también lo escuché.

-¡No te rías!

-De acuerdo -la rusa apretó sus labios, alzando sus manos en son de paz- ¿Por qué tienes tanto problema en acariciar las alas de Steve?

-Bueno -las mejillas del millonario se encendieron como pocas veces se podía atestiguar- No sé.

-Oh, por favor.

-Argh, tú bien sabes cómo es él. El otro día que fuimos de paseo casi se muere por haber mostrado sus coberteras sin querer en plena calle. Uf, el escándalo. El Capitán América exhibicionista.

-Por eso tienes que ayudarle.

-No.

-¿No será que tú también tienes… miedo?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Entonces? -Natasha arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

-…

-Sigo esperando, Tony.

-No quiero presionarlo. Es decir, ya sé que hemos volado juntos y eso, pero de ahí a que yo lo toque… _ahí_ …

-Para tocarle en la entrepierna no has tenido problemas.

-Okay, creo que está charla se está desviando y no pienso seguir.

-Han volado juntos, prácticamente duermes sobre sus alas y, ¿ahora me dices que no puedes darle un sensual cepillado de pareja porque tienes demasiado pudor, Señor Stark?

-… ¿eso fue un reto?

-Cien dólares a que no lo haces antes de que todos se vayan a dormir.

-Hecho.

-Perfecto.

-… ¿por qué siento que he caído en una trampa?

 

 

 

  1. **Zvezda – TonyxBucky**



Lo había visto antes, corriendo angustiado hacia el autobús que iba hacia la parte baja de la ciudad, parecía que siempre llevaba prisa. Tony no era de fijarse en las demás personas, por supuesto, alguien como él estaba siempre demasiado ocupado. Pero fue ésa mirada de un azul claro, pero poco usual que llamó su atención, esos cabellos castaños oscuros rebeldes al parecer al buen estilo, o ese rostro atractivo lo que terminó por hacer que observara al joven de acento ruso que siempre compraba las mismas cosas en ese supermercado, mirando al menos tres veces el precio como si temiera que cambiara y sus contadas monedas no alcanzaran. Siempre era una caja de cereal, leche de bote, dos piezas de pan blanco, una gelatina de colores y una barra de granola. No más, nunca era más.

-Oh, la leche ha subido esta semana -informó el cajero no sin mucha importancia a la expresión de horror de aquel joven.

No era su asunto, la vida de los demás no eran su asunto. Sin embargo, la tristeza y frustración que afloraron en esos ojos azules le hizo adelantarse hacia él con una mano extendiendo su tarjeta de crédito al cajero.

-Cóbralo a mi cuenta.

El joven a su lado le observó entre incrédulo y asustado, notando como sin preguntar, el cajero tomaba la dorada tarjeta que pasó en el lector, pasando sus compras para ser echadas a una bolsa. Tony se hubiera reído de no ser porque también sabía a base de observaciones, que esa singular persona no hablaba muy bien el inglés. Que suerte estudiar en un internado en Europa.

- _Yo lo pagaré, no necesitas darme tu dinero_ -fue su muy educado ruso.

Una sonrisa se convirtió en su recompensa, misma que hizo saltar su corazón de forma inesperada. Probablemente por la mirada que se iluminó en el ojiazul, su rostro dejando el agobio que siempre tenía su ceño fruncido o la presión resbalando de sus hombros. Sea como fuere, Tony le devolvió la sonrisa y de pronto se preguntó cómo un perfecto extraño, le había provocado cambiar su rutina de manera tan inusual, tan poco Stark. A la sonrisa se le sumó una reverencia, una mano que fue tendida para saludarle junto con el nombre que iba acompañado de ese bien parecido rostro.

- _Baki._

 

 

**F I N**


End file.
